Riddle's Requiem
by pewterlocket
Summary: What if Voldemort had returned to Malfoy Manor just a few seconds sooner? With the death of Harry Potter, success would have seemed within his grasp and all obstacles removed from his path. But the Dark Lord makes a crucial mistake: he gifts a slave, one particular Mudblood, to his most trusted lieutenant, the Headmaster of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The following narrative is canon with the books up until the last few pages of the chapter "Malfoy Manor" in _Deathly Hallows_. It's a rather short story, only five chapters, but action-packed. Sorry, no SSHG romance this time around, though it is not ruled out after the story concludes, but we won't see that. This is strictly a drama.

Update: For some reason my muse exerts it's greatest influence while I'm washing my hair in the morning. Go figure. Anyway, I now have an idea for a sequel to this story that would feature a SSHG romance. Details at the end of chapter four.

The M rating is earned for a scene that gets pretty close to noncon.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. They're like gas in the tank, water in the well, ink in the inkpot . . .

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns the Potterverse, a world I so wish to live in. Uh . . sometimes.

Chapter One: Master and Slave

* * *

The sharp pop of Apparition sounded in the shadowed, silent lane in front of Malfoy Manor and then Severus Snape lifted his arm. The Dark Mark thereon threw open the stately gates in front of him and he strode purposefully up the gravel drive, his robes streaming behind. The Dark Lord's summons had been urgent, oddly jubilant, and Snape had left Hogwarts immediately, despite the fact that it was three o'clock in the morning.

As he gained the ornately appointed front porch he heard the sad, infant-like cry of the white peacocks Lucius kept about the place. Ridiculous affectation, the birds. But the sound was haunting and the chill of foreboding gripped him. He continued up the broad stone steps. The front door opened and a house elf bowed him into the entry hall.

"Lord Voldemort has summoned me," he told the elf and was led to the drawing room.

"Ah, Severus! Come in, come in. We have some news." Voldemort said, waving his hand over a horrific scene. "I have killed Harry Potter."

Snape entered and surveyed the room. The ostentatious crystal chandelier now lay shattered upon the floor. Potter's body was sprawled out in front of Draco who was clutching three wands, his face a bloody mess. Narcissa had her arm around her son, dabbing a handkerchief at the multiple cuts crisscrossing one cheek. Nearby lay Ron Weasley's corpse and two other bodies a short distance off: a house elf with a silver knife protruding from his chest and a goblin, it's head sliced completely off. In one corner the unmoving Greyback lay at an odd angle and a few feet further on Lucius was crumpled by the fireplace. It was difficult to ascertain if the last two, and a few other unrecognizable bodies laying about, were still among the living. Curled at the feet of Bellatrix Lestrange was an apparent prisoner of war, face down, hands securely bound behind their back, but obviously still alive.

With a brief, but reverential bow toward the Dark Lord, Snape said, "It was only a matter of time, my Lord. Now there is none who can deny you your rightful place as master of the wizarding world." He forced a smile to curl his lips and did not spare another glance for the prisoner.

"Yes, you are right once again, my friend," agreed Voldemort, obviously pleased with the night's work. His great snake slithered about his feet, and the Dark Lord waved the creature away. "Time for you to eat again, Nagini? You may take your pick." The enormous serpent glided over the field of battle, past one corpse and then another, stopping by the body of Harry Potter. "Excellent choice, my pet," Voldemort snickered. Snape watched as the snake opened its mouth and began swallowing its next meal.

"You have been a good and faithful servant, Severus," Voldemort said, his voice smoother than oil. "And it is time to mete out a long awaited reward." He nodded to Bellatrix and the witch bent down, grabbed a handful of brown, curly hair and jerked the prisoner's head up.

It was Hermione Granger.

"My gift to you, Severus," Voldemort said and flicked his wand at the girl. A thick, black leather collar appeared about her neck; a silver chain attached to it at her throat. "I remember your request, years ago, for the Mudblood you desired as a slave, not wanting to degrade a true witch with your . . . unusual . . . sexual proclivities. An admirable consideration on your part."

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord." Snape said, carefully. Voldemort's whims were legendary and Snape knew to tread cautiously. He was on the verge of getting Granger turned over to him without so much as a request and he wasn't going to ruin that opportunity.

"Your arm, Severus," Voldemort commanded. Snape rolled up his sleeve and presented his Dark Mark. One long, cold finger pressed against the image burned into his white skin; the mark quickly heating up, roiling black, as Voldemort sent out the message to all his Death Eaters: _Harry Potter is dead._

"With Potter's demise, the urgency of my mission has diminished. I am tired. I have business at Hogwarts and this evening I will call on you. Perhaps you can demonstrate for me some of the training techniques you will use on your newest acquisition," Voldemort's twisted smile made Snape want to vomit. "For now, I need to rest." He turned and left the drawing room.

"Certainly, my Lord. I will be expecting you," Snape said. He turned to Bellatrix and her prisoner. Stretching out his hand, he Summoned the silver chain Voldemort had conjured. Shortening it, he applied pressure to the collar around the girl's neck. "Stand up, Mudblood," he spat out the command with contempt.

Granger struggled to her feet, blood on her face and in her tangled hair. She lifted her head, their eyes met and he could read her for a brief moment. _Murderer. Traitor. Death. Doom._ She lowered her gaze and he jerked on the chain.

"That is the last time you will ever be so impudent as to look me in the eye, slave," he ground out through clenched teeth. "Come." As he turned to go, a glint of red and gold caught his eye from under the wrecked chandelier.

"What is the Sword of Gryffindor doing here, Bellatrix, when I specifically asked you to keep it in your vault?" He said very quietly. By now his comrades knew that the softer he spoke, the deadlier he was to deal with.

"It's a copy," she answered quickly. Snape was still the Dark Lord's second-in-command, however much she might dislike the situation. He would press that advantage. "The goblin verified that it is a fake. Just before he died," she added with obvious amusement.

"I see. May I have it?"

"Whatever for, Snape?"

"The students have been plotting again. A fake sword of this quality would allow me to lay a very effective trap for a few of them," he said. He needed that sword. How to best motivate her? "Particularly Longbottom."

"If you can catch that brat, then it's yours."

Snape reached down, picked up the sword and spelled it to his belt. Jerking on the silver chain again, he left the scene of the massacre and strode toward the exit, though slower than his usual pace. He could hear Granger's faltering footfalls trying to keep up with him as he made his way out the front door and down the steps. Once he reached the gravel drive he tried to slow down even more, but he didn't want to chance anyone seeing him favor the girl if he was still being watched. _Hang on, Miss Granger, we're almost in the clear_, he tried to silently urge her. They were halfway there, then three-quarters and then they were out the gate.

He heard the rhythm of her footsteps fail and then stumble. With incredible agility, he whirled and caught her before she could fall. Scooping the unconscious girl up in his arms, he turned on his heel and disappeared with a loud pop.

The unlikely pair Apparated in front of the ornate entrance to Hogwarts. Snape usually flew to the headmaster's tower at this point, but had never done so with another person in tow and didn't want to risk it. He had another solution.

"Kreacher!" Snape called out and the curmudgeonly house elf appeared in an instant.

"Yes, headmaster?"

"Apparate us to my quarters immediately," he commanded. The elf nodded and took hold of Snape's arm and one of the girl's. In a flash, they were in his bedroom and he hurried to his large bed and gently set her down on one side. A flick of his wand removed the cords from her wrists.

"Kreacher, fetch Madam Pomfrey." He straightened, removed the sword from his belt and leaned it against the wall by the bed, all while issuing orders to the elf. "Have her bring dittany, blood-replenishing potion, strengthening solution, and potions to treat the aftereffects of the Cruciatus Curse. Apparate her here. Go. Now." Kreacher disappeared with a loud crack.

Snape conjured a cloth and a wash basin filled with warm water. Secreting his wand, he wrung out the cloth, sat down next to Granger and pressed it to her forehead for a few moments. Then he tried to wipe some of the dried blood from her face. Her eyes flew open and her fist flew upward. He was just able to slap the blow aside and then he pinned her wrists to the mattress to prevent a second attempt.

"Murderer!" she shouted at him.

"Oof!" With his hands restraining her arms, he wasn't able to prevent her knee from landing a solid blow into his side. Then Kreacher arrived with Madam Pomfrey.

"I will never be your sex slave!" Granger screamed at the top of her lungs. There was approximately one tick of complete silence as he saw Pomfrey go for her wand and then all hell broke loose.

Snape fell atop the girl to counter further physical attacks from that quarter and simultaneously summoned his wand up from his sleeve directly into his hand. In rapid succession he cast several silent spells: _Expelliarmus!_ at Pomfrey's wand; _Wingardium Leviosa!_ at the falling tray; _Incarcerus!_ at Pomfrey herself to prevent any possible retaliation and then _Stupify!_ at Granger when he felt her knee rising between his legs.

He pushed himself off the unconscious girl and quickly Summoned the nurse's wand from where his Disarming spell had catapulted it. He then pointed his wand directly into Madam Pomfrey's face.

The terror in her eyes was understandable. After all, she was facing the dark wizard who had murdered Albus Dumbledore. Snape had skillfully cultivated that terror over the past year in every member of his staff for the most incongruent of reasons: to protect them. To protect the staff and to protect the students.

But now he was not sure what he was supposed to do next. From the scant information he had been able to coerce out of Dumbledore's portrait, the Dark Lord should have died when Potter did. That had not happened. With the boy's mission a failure, it was time to regroup and concoct a new scheme to ensure Voldemort's downfall and they would need to do so quickly. He would need to convince Granger and Pomfrey of what his true alliance had been from the beginning. That was going to be difficult, to say the least. It was time to let a few chosen people know what he had been doing.

Flicking his wand downward, he removed the cords that wound about her and held out her wand. Obviously trying to control her trembling, her eyes darted to the proffered wand and then looked back into his own.

"Miss Granger is hurt and needs medical assistance." He attempted to sound as nonthreatening as possible. She accepted the wand and walked over to where the girl lay, cutting a wide berth around him as she did so. Snape watched as the nurse began examining her for injuries.

"What is this?" she demanded, indignant, and looked for a way to remove the collar and chain from around the girl's neck.

"That has to stay where it is," Snape informed her, "for now. The Dark Lord put it there. Removing it may be dangerous." The look she gave him could have withered devil's snare.

"All is not as it appears, Poppy. See to her wounds." Looking down, he addressed Kreacher.

"Bring a meal up from the kitchens for her and then come to my office," he commanded the elf and watched as Kreacher disappeared. "Whatever they have been up to these past months, eating doesn't appear to have been very high on the agenda."

He retrieved the sword and strode toward the headmaster's study, casting spells on the door on his way out, setting up wards so that neither of the occupants could escape. He had to consult with Dumbledore before making any further decisions.

* * *

As he entered his office, he glanced up at the portrait hanging above and behind his desk. Although the bedroom contained no paintings to spy upon the goings on there, Hogwarts' previous headmaster was sitting up straight and alert, obviously aware that something significant was afoot. Despite the fact that his mentor now only existed as paint, Snape was still hesitant to deliver the bad news.

"Voldemort has killed Harry Potter," he said flatly, knowing Dumbledore was expecting this event. The man sitting on the painted chair smiled broadly, which Snape found unsettling. He was about to explain the scene he had been called to at Malfoy Manor when noises could be heard echoing up from the stairwell leading to Snape's office. Dumbledore slumped in his chair and, as he always did, feigned sleep. The Carrows, Amycus and Alecto, burst through the door. Unfortunately, the office opened to any person the rightful headmaster had appointed to be his deputy head as long as said headmaster was inside. At least he wouldn't have to put up with these two any longer.

"Excellent news, Snape! It's time to celebrate Potter's death!" Amycus said, holding up a bottle of wine. His two fellow Death Eaters completely misinterpreted the wicked grin that now graced his face.

"There are goblets in the cabinet behind you," he said and pointed his wand at Alecto as Amycus unwisely turned his back to them. Alecto's eyes widened - the only reaction she was able to achieve before Snape's silent Stunner crumpled her to the floor. At the thump, Amycus began to turn around, but Snape hit him full in the back with another silent _Stupify_. There was no turning back now.

A loud crack sounded and Kreacher appeared as he had been ordered to, although the reason Snape had done so was to prevent the two women that were locked in his bedroom from coercing the elf into helping them escape. But circumstances had combined and he could use the elf now.

"Please bring Professor McGonagall to my office immediately," he ordered and watched as the elf nodded and disappeared. He knew Minerva was always awake by this time and would be up and dressed by now, although he suspected the early hour would only add to the vitriol that she spewed at him of late. As a second thought, he conjured his Patronus and gave it a message to relay to the Transfigurations professor.

"This is not an order, Minerva. Please let Kreacher bring you to my office. I need your help."

With a flick of his wand the doe scampered out the window. No doubt it would find the woman in an argument with the cankerous house elf and he hoped his message would facilitate her arrival. He turned back to the portrait.

"Yes, Harry Potter is dead. However, the Dark Lord is still alive, which I believe is counter to the expected outcome of your plan," Snape picked up the conversation where he had left it, standing to one side of his desk so that he could keep an eye on the limp forms of the Carrow siblings and make an occasional glance at the portrait to gauge its occupants reaction. Instead of smiling as he had before, Dumbledore now looked somewhat confused. This was not a good sign. Once again, before he could delve into the meat of the problem, he was interrupted.

A loud crack heralded the arrival of Minerva McGonagall. Kreacher, wisely, stepped away quickly as the former deputy headmistress's lips pressed together in a thin line. Everybody knew what that meant. She glared at Snape, but not with quite as much disgust as he would have expected.

"You can produce a Patronus?" she said, her voice, also, not as harsh as it could have been.

"Yes, Minerva," he said and took a deep, clearing breath, trying to let go of the facade he had been required to shield himself with for so long. "As a member of the Order of the Phoenix, I have only ever done as Albus had ordered me." This may have been the wrong thing to say because rage flared in her eyes and she stiffened noticeably.

"What you have done to this school . . . " her voice was a snarl, but Snape cut her off.

"What I have done to this school had to be done. My orders were to play my part convincingly so that I might remain close to the Dark Lord and be privy to his plans. I protected the school, the students and the staff as much as I could."

"You killed Dumbledore. How can you possibly justify . . ."

"Minerva," the portrait said gently.

Stunned, Professor McGonagall looked up, her eyes misting. "Albus," she whispered.

"Everything he said is true, but we don't have time to explain now," Dumbledore said.

"Indeed," Snape added. "Time is of the essence if we are to defeat the Dark Lord."

McGonagall turned on him. "Defeat the Dark Lord? You expect me to believe you, trust you, with no explanation at all? You are not a stupid man, Severus Snape."

"You don't have to trust me. My actions will speak for me right now," Snape said and gestured behind her. She turned around and saw the unconscious bodies of the Carrows sprawled upon the carpet.

"I'm reinstating you as deputy headmistress, Minerva." He strode across the room to stand over his former colleagues. "Thankfully, there are only a handful of students here at the moment. I need you to keep them in their dormitories until I say otherwise - that includes mealtimes as well. No one is to be out and about in the castle. This should all be over by tomorrow. For better or for worse." He flicked his wand at Amycus, levitated the body over to lay by his sister and cast a spell to tie their hands together.

"Kreacher, take us to the dungeon I prepared for just this occasion," he ordered the elf and then hesitated. "Minerva," he said, contemplating telling her of Potter's death. But then thought better of it. She would simply demand more explanation. "Thank you." He nodded at the elf.

"Yes, headmaster," Kreacher said. Bending down the elf took hold of Alecto's free hand and then took hold of Snape's. With a loud crack, they Disapparated.

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and the first face she saw was unexpected. Madam Pomfrey was leaning over her, peering at her intently, concern shadowing the old nurse's face. The familiarity of the situation almost made Hermione smile. Then she remembered: Harry was dead; Ron was dead. Voldemort would now conquer all. The emotions were almost overwhelming and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey, they're . . . they're gone . . ." she choked out after a sob.

"Shush, child," said the nurse. "The headmaster might return at any minute. We need to get out of here. Can you stand up?"

Hermione tried sitting and found that her injuries were healed to the point were she experienced no pain when moving and actually felt much better than when she had arrived. Tentatively, she inched to the edge of the bed and stood up, Madam Pomfrey's hand on her elbow. She was a bit dizzy, but she suspected it was from hunger rather than injury. They hadn't had a decent meal in days. They. Tears filled her eyes again. She clutched at the nurse's hand and Madam Pomfrey took her into her arms.

"Harry's dead. Voldemort killed him. Bellatrix Lestrange killed Ron," Hermione wept into her shoulder. "It's over. Voldemort has won."

"My poor girl," Madam Pomfrey murmured, holding her tightly while she cried. "I know their deaths are hard to bear, but I'm concerned about your welfare right now. I can't . . . I can't hardly believe what I heard you say earlier. How did you get here?"

"Voldemort g-gave me to him. He said I was the reward to replace a Mudblood Professor Snape had wanted years ago but couldn't have. I must have fainted outside Malfoy Manor and woke up . . . here." she looked around, confused.

"We are in the headmaster's bedroom, Hermione, and we have to leave now," Madam Pomfrey said, taking her hand and pulling her toward the entrance to the headmaster's office. Pomfrey stopped and, putting her ear against the door, attempted to ascertain if the room beyond was occupied. She tried the handle. It was locked. Pulling her wand she cast _Alohomora_, to no avail.

"He's warded us in," she said.

Hermione, dropping the nurse's hand, went quickly to one of the large windows. Throwing it open she looked out onto the school grounds, the faint light of dawn just barely allowing her to make out the broomshed. Madam Pomfrey followed her.

"We could fly out of here. Can you conjure a couple of brooms?" Hermione asked.

"That won't be necessary, Miss Granger," said a low voice behind them. Both women whirled about. Professor Snape had returned.

He stood there looking much as Hermione had remembered him from potions class: tall, thin and imposing, though his face was a bit more haggard than she could recall. His black hair was slightly longer, but the same black eyes stared back at her and he wore the same black robes that had made him so intimidating when she had attended Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey interposed herself between them. He didn't seem to mind that the nurse had her wand pointed at him.

In a split second, Hermione made the decision and spun back toward the window; she would not be put to the use Voldemort had condemned her to. She jumped up onto the sill and flung herself off the tower.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, yes! I just _love_ a good cliffie! Almost literal in this case. Fear not! The next chapter is almost done and will be up soon, barring any last minute plot additions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Wand and Horcrux

* * *

"Oh. Shit." Snape said, bolting across the room. Madam Pomfrey's scream was abruptly cut off as he knocked her to the floor in his rush to save the girl. He launched himself out of the window, not taking time to jump onto the sill. Any spell he might use to retrieve Granger would be experimental and he didn't have time to test it out first. He cast his flight spell, speeding downward faster than gravity was accelerating her fall. He continued until he was just below her, the ground hurtling toward them, and then recast the spell to reverse direction, positioning himself to catch her waist over his shoulder. She was flailing and he heard and felt his nose crunch as her knee connected with his face. With stars bursting before his eyes, he executed the spell with a bit too much power, not knowing precisely how strong it had to be with her weight added to the combined mass and inertia, and they soared upward, streaking past the starting point of the window. He circled about the turret, quickly adapting to the added weight and was able to thread the both of them back through the same window they had jumped out of.

The landing was a bit awkward, but a few quick strides to catch his balance saw them tumbling onto the soft bed with Snape, once again, on top of the girl. He sprang off her like a cat landing in a hot cauldron. Quick as lightening and before she could inflict any more damage upon his person, he cast a Full Body Bind and whirled to face Pomfrey. But the old nurse was in no condition to be a threat. Her face was as white as a sheet, hand over her mouth, wand drooping toward the floor.

"She . . . she jumped out the window."

"Yes."

"You jumped out the window."

"Yes."

"You c-can fly. L-like him, you can fly."

He slowly walked up and took her by the elbow, guiding her to the bed and gently pushing her down next to Granger. Although he would never believe Madam Pomfrey capable of harming anyone, including the Dark Lord himself, he fully expected the girl would attempt to snatch the nurse's wand and attack him. She was desperate. He pulled the wand from the nurse's limp hand without a single protest. With his own, he flicked a warding spell at the windows. Granger wasn't going to pull that little stunt again. Then he removed the girl's binding spell.

"In the past two hours, I have saved your life twice and my only reward has been two cracked ribs and a broken nose," he said, pressing the back of his hand to the newly injured nose. The girl, although very pale and shaking slightly, seemed none the worse for the wear.

"Reward? I am _not _ your reward! I will fight you every chance I get," she was nearly shouting and her face was set with such conviction that he was encouraged by her strength. They may be able to pull this off after all.

"I saved you because I believe you have valuable information which will help me complete my mission."

"What is left, traitor? You got what you wanted! Dumbledore is dead! Harry is dead! Your master will now rule the entire world. What could possibly be left for you to do?"

"Miss Granger, my mission and your mission are one in the same," Snape said coldly. "To bring about the death of Lord Voldemort."

* * *

Hermione gaped at him, stunned, not believing what she had heard. Unable to process his statement, she just stared up into those black eyes. This could not be true. He had proven beyond doubt that he was on the side of evil, hadn't he? Exhausted as she was, she forced her mind to concentrate. Why would this Death Eater want Voldemort dead?

"You want to take his place." she said slowly. That was the only thing that made any sense to her.

"Not at all. I have been working against the Dark Lord since before you were born."

"You killed Dumbledore!" Hermione's anger flared. "How is that working against Voldemort?"

"I believe it is time to bring another party into this conversation," Professor Snape said and waved his hand at the door to his office. It opened and he indicated that the two women should proceed him into the next room. Madam Pomfrey took hold of Hermione's hand and quickly did as the headmaster wished.

"Miss Granger, Madam Pomfrey," the two were greeted by the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. "Please have a seat. There is much we need to discuss." Professor Snape conjured two armchairs, just as Dumbledore used to do.

"Headmaster!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. "Minerva told me you have not said a word since you . . . " her eyes flicked toward Professor Snape, " . . . since your portrait appeared."

"Severus is headmaster, Poppy, not I." The portrait said solemnly. "And it is only to him that I have been speaking." Hermione caught Madam Pomfrey's eye and she felt as skeptical as the school nurse looked. Apparently the portrait saw the glance between the two women.

"You will need proof, of course, Miss Granger. And we will need your help." Dumbledore said turning to look at Professor Snape. "However, we need not endanger Poppy any further. Severus, you know what needs to be done."

"No," Professor Snape said. "I'm done _Obliviating_ Madam Pomfrey."

"Obliviating me?" Madame Pomfrey said quietly, digesting this bit of information. "Oh."

Hermione was surprised at her reaction. She thought the nurse would have been much more upset at receiving such news.

"Then let's begin with the sword, Severus," Dumbledore said.

Professor Snape turned, took hold of the portrait's frame and swung it aside. From an alcove behind, he pulled out the sword of Gryffindor, shiny gold hilt inlaid with glinting rubies. He laid it on the desk between them.

"This is the true sword of Gryffindor," said Professor Snape. "A couple of hours ago it was laying on the floor of the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. It was there because it had previously been in the custody of one Harry Potter, who had been captured with his friends Weasley and Granger, by the Dark Lord's Snatchers." His black eyes looked up and bore into hers. She realized he wasn't asking questions like Bellatrix had. He was certain of his information.

"Harry found the sword in . . ." Hermione began, but fell silent when Professor Snape raised his hand.

"He found it in an ice covered pond," he said. "Potter broke through the ice and jumped in to retrieve it, but was trapped until Weasley showed up and pulled him out."

"How could you possibly know that?" Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She knew he was a Legilimens, but Harry had said one could tell when one's mind was being accessed magically. Was Professor Snape good enough to pick that out of her brain without her being able to tell?

"The two of them proceeded to use the sword to destroy some type of magically dark object. Then they returned to a tent where they met up with you, Miss Granger," he continued. "Isn't that correct?"

"Y-yes," Hermione conceded. "But you've left out one important item."

"I have," Professor Snape said. He raised his wand and waved it at a point behind the two women. _"Expecto Patronum!"_ A bright white jet of light shot out from the tip and a moment later a silver doe bounded about the room, exuberantly leaping over his desk. Hermione turned to watch as the Patronus jumped through an open window and disappeared.

"Don't get any ideas, Miss Granger." Professor Snape said dryly. "That window is now warded against human egress as well."

_"You?_" Hermione was in shock. "_You_ brought the sword to Harry?"

"That is correct, Miss Granger," Dumbledore's portrait confirmed. "Upon my request, actually."

"If I had really wanted Potter dead, I could have easily killed him then," Professor Snape added smoothly. He turned toward the portrait and addressed the painted figure above him. "However, Potter _is_ dead, Dumbledore. And Voldemort is still very much alive, as Miss Granger can attest."

Moisture swelled in her eyes and she nodded, looking up at Dumbledore. "Harry's gone," she said, a tear slipped down her cheek.

"You are both absolutely sure that Harry Potter is dead?" asked the portrait.

"Voldemort killed him, Dumbledore, just as you told me must happen. Why do you seem surprised that it finally came to pass?"

"What?" Hermione was stunned. "What do you mean Voldemort had to kill Harry?"

Professor Snape turned to her. "My mission was to tell Potter, at the end of his quest, that part of the Dark Lord's soul lived inside him. As long as Potter existed, Lord Voldemort could not die. I never got the chance, but the right thing happened anyway."

"The right thing?" Hermione was aghast. "The two of you intentionally set Harry up to be murdered? How can that be the right thing?" She glared at Professor Snape but then followed his eyes to the portrait.

"My research suggested that once Voldemort killed Harry, the piece of Voldemort's soul would be destroyed," said Dumbledore. "Then, because of the sacrifice Lily Potter made to protect Harry from Voldemort, Harry would have the choice to live again. Apparently he chose to move on."

"Dumbledore, I think that choice may have been taken away from him," Professor Snape said. Hermione saw his eyes flick her way and then back at Dumbledore. He seemed uncomfortable. "Nagini . . . consumed . . . the body. There was nothing for him to come back to." She felt the blood drain from her face. Her eyes flew to Professor Snape, accusing.

"You could have saved him!"

"Severus didn't know, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore. "I wanted Harry to remain ignorant of the possibility of surviving his final battle with Voldemort so that his intended sacrifice would protect others. Consequently, I didn't inform Severus either. But even if I had, the result may have been the same because I suspect Harry chose not to return. If he had, he would have returned to life almost instantaneously. And there is the slight chance that I was wrong and Harry was not able to return."

Hermione was certain the latter was true. She knew Harry. He never would have abandoned his friends to Voldmort.

"If he harbored part of Voldemort's soul in his, that means Harry was a Horcrux, doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"For all intents and purposes, Miss Granger, yes, he was," said Dumbledore.

"Horcrux?" Professor Snape queried.

"It appears that it is time to let each of you know what the other has been doing," Dumbledore said. "Hermione, please report on the progress the three of you made toward destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes."

"Horcruxes?" queried Professor Snape. "What is a Horcrux?"

Hermione stiffened at his reaction to the mention of the evil, dark objects. If he didn't know that Voldemort had delved into this kind of magic, he would find out soon enough. What if this was a trick to get Dumbledore's portrait to give up information that Voldemort's right-hand man could find out in no other way? She watched him carefully as she launched into an explanation.

"A Horcrux is an object, magically protected, that holds a piece of a person's soul. If someone makes a Horcrux, they cannot die unless the Horcrux is destroyed also," she said. Professor Snape's brow furrowed.

"This is why the Dark Lord was able to come back the first time," Professor Snape said flatly, apparently assured of the answer the portrait would give and not watching as it nodded. He looked at her sharply. "Dumbledore said Horcruxes. Plural. The Dark Lord made more than one?"

"Yes, Severus," the portrait interjected. "Voldemort believed that he had made six. With the remainder of his soul left in his body, he would have invoked the arithmantically significant number of seven."

"Six Horcruxes!" Professor Snape seemed shocked at this depravity.

"And he had to murder someone for each Horcrux made," Hermione said in a studied voice, eyeing him suspiciously. "Because only murder enables one to split . . ."

"To split one's soul, yes," said Professor Snape, his hand seemed to unconsciously drift to his chest and he pressed it there, against his heart. If he was dissembling, he certainly was good at it. But then it was also possible that he had deceived even the great Albus Dumbledore, though it was obvious that the portrait did not think so.

"Hermione," it said. "How many Horcruxes have been found? How many have been destroyed?"

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione looked up into the painted eyes. If ever there was a time for boldness, for courage. "I am still not completely convinced that Professor Snape is on our side."

"Nonsense, Miss Granger," Professor Snape snapped. "I have just proven that I am." When Hermione arched a questioning brow at him, he added, "True Death Eaters cannot produce a corporeal Patronus."

"Maybe you're the first." she stated flatly. "Why would you kill Professor Dumbledore if you're on our side?"

"Because the old fool . . ."

"Because I was dying already, Hermione," Dumbledore interrupted. "Do you recall the blackened, withered hand I sported all last year?" Hermione nodded dumbly. How could this situation get any more convoluted? "I lasted only as long as I did because of Severus' knowledge of Dark magic and because of his many ministrations and potions. I knew Voldemort was plotting my murder and I decided to choose my own time of death in order to give our side an advantage."

"By having me kill a man already dying, Dumbledore ensured that the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters trusted me completely," Professor Snape added. His hand drifted back up to his chest.

"Not entirely, Severus," said the portrait. "That was only a beneficial side effect of my final plan. I could have died in any manner - it mattered not to me. A quick, painless poison would have been my actual preference. No, you had to kill me for only one reason: so you could master my wand. A wand of legend; a wand of immense power."

Sudden realization hit Hermione hard. Everything Harry had been speculating about Voldemort had been correct: he was searching for the most powerful wand in existence. Harry had been right. It existed. And Voldemort was on the hunt. When she spoke, she did so in a near whisper.

"The Elder Wand."

"The Elder Wand?" Professor Snape said, confused. "The wand from the children's story?"

"I see you have been taking my bequest seriously, Miss Granger," the portrait said. "Yes, Severus, the mythical wand from the children's story does exist. I became it's master years ago when . . . "

"When you defeated Grindelwald." Hermione finished his sentence. "That's when it happened, didn't it, Professor?"

"Precisely, Miss Granger," the portrait continued. "That means you are now its master, Severus, since, technically, you defeated me on the Astronomy tower. The wand will give you the power to vanquish Voldemort."

Professor Snape looked steadily at Dumbledore, frowning. Hermione sensed the headmaster believed something was amiss with this last plan.

"You didn't have your wand when I . . . " Professor Snape took a deep breath. " . . . that night on the Astronomy tower. Draco had Disarmed you before I got there. His action most likely preempted mine."

"Draco Malfoy is the master of the Elder Wand?" Hermione's voice was laced with incredulity. How were they going to repair that fiasco?

"Then you can confront Draco and win mastery of the wand," said the portrait. "That should be easy enough." Professor Snape seemed to contemplate that statement for a moment and then nodded.

"We have another problem, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said. "Harry was certain that Voldemort was searching for the Elder Wand and had visited Gregorovitch looking for it. I . . . I didn't believe him." Her eyes filled with tears yet again.

"The Dark Lord said that with Potter's demise his 'mission' was not as urgent. He said that he would be coming here tonight," added Professor Snape.

"To retrieve the Elder Wand, no doubt," said Dumbledore. "But he will be too late. Severus, I need you to retrieve that wand immediately. The Elder Wand was buried with me. You will find it in my tomb. But first, get my old wand, and swap them out. It is hidden in the book _Bowtruckle Breeding _, end of the top row of the bookshelves on your left."

Professor Snape quickly found the wand and headed for the window. Madam Pomfrey stood, and blocked his exit.

"Headmaster," she said, taking a deep breath. "I believe you. But not because of what I've just seen and heard." She looked at Hermione. "There were several times when the Carrows had cursed students with dark magic and I had no idea how to cure them. Invariably, I would fall asleep at my desk, or so I thought, and when I awoke, my patient would be on the mend. It never occurred to me that a Death Eater was behind their healing." She held her hand out. "My wand, Professor, if you don't mind. Let me fix you up before you go flying recklessly about."

Professor Snape pulled the wand from an inner pocket and handed it to her. She pointed it at his nose. _"Episkey,"_ she said and a slight pop could be heard. "What ribs are broken?" she asked.

Hermione scrutinized his face, but could see no evidence of the pain he must have experienced at that healing. She watched as Madam Pomfrey gently probed the area Professor Snape indicated and cast two more healing spells. The only indication he showed at the discomfort was a very slight twitch of one eye. The man obviously had a high tolerance for pain.

"What you can do, flying. That is just unnerving," Madam Pomfrey said, moving out of his path to the window. "Please be careful."

He nodded and glanced back at Hermione.

"Poppy, Miss Granger has not eaten the food brought to her. She is terribly thin and will need nourishment and energy against possible upcoming events. Please see to it that she eats while I am gone." The nurse smiled at him and then hurried to his quarters to retrieve the tray Kreacher had left.

He strode toward the window, waved his hand to remove the warding, and stepped up to onto the sill. His black robes billowed about him as a slight breeze caught them. Another step and he was gone. Hermione turned back to the portrait.

"I'm glad we have this moment together, Miss Granger."

"You really do trust him?"

"Implicitly. My plan for Voldemort's downfall was completely dependent on Harry and Severus being able to accomplish the tasks I set for them. Severus was crucial in several ways. My death, though expected, came just a scant few minutes before I was able to give the sword of Gryffindor to Harry. Severus stepped in and finished that task for me. Severus was also supposed to tell Harry that he was, in effect, a Horcrux and that he would have to let Voldemort kill him. Since Severus mastering the Elder Wand was necessary only if for some reason Harry had failed, I never told Severus that part of my plan. There was no reason to burden him with that knowledge if Harry had succeeded in killing Voldemort." The portraits eyes seemed to mist up a bit.

Although the portrait looked like Professor Dumbledore, sounded like Professor Dumbledore and acted like Professor Dumbledore, Hermione knew it was _not_ Professor Dumbledore. The former headmaster's planned death sounded plausible, but what if Professor Snape had used the Imperius Curse on the painting?

Madame Pomfrey returned with the tray and placed it on a side table between their chairs. Hermione watched as the nurse waved her wand over the teapot and a curl of steam emerged from the spout. Famished, Hermione grabbed one of the sandwiches and started eating.

"May I borrow your wand for a moment, Madam Pomfrey?" she asked and saw the puzzlement on her face. "My was taken from me at Malfoy Manor." The nurse handed it over.

Immediately Hermione stood and pointed the wand at Dumbledore's portrait. "Imperio!" As she cast the spell she pictured in her mind the Dumbledore in the painting removing his glasses and tossing them over his shoulder. She felt certain that she had performed the spell correctly, although the portrait didn't move an inch. But it did smile.

"I would have expected nothing less from you, Miss Granger," it said. "But portraits are impervious to such spells, not being alive to begin with."

She handed the wand back to Madam Pomfrey. "I'm afraid that I simply do not have the faith in Professor Snape that you do. I don't see anything in his behavior that can't still be attributed to his working for Voldemort." She looked about the office - nothing had changed since the last time she had been there except the portrait of the previous headmaster was of Dumbledore and not Dippet. Why did Dumbledore place such faith in Professor Snape to the degree that he did? She decided to enquire.

"Professor Dumbledore, why did you trust Professor Snape in the first place?" she asked finally. The portrait hesitated.

"I promised Severus that I would never divulge that reason to anyone."

"It's good to hear your portrait will also honor that promise, Dumbledore." Professor Snape said. Hermione turned to find him standing on the sill of the window from which he had exited just minutes ago. Apparently flying had its advantages. He stepped down to the floor and strode toward them, black robes surging about him.

"I would never go back on my word to you, Severus," said the portrait and Hermione was impressed with the expression on the painted face of Professor Dumbledore. She had only ever seen that look when Dumbledore had spoken of Harry. "But I'm afraid that in order to convince Miss Granger of your loyalty, you yourself will have to relay the tale," he said softly.

"If she doesn't believe what I've told her so far, I sincerely doubt she will develop any more faith in me with the telling of that tale."

"I think you are right, Severus. That's why you need to show her," Dumbledore said pointing to the pensieve in the corner cabinet. "If we want her help to defeat Voldemort, I think you must."

Madam Pomfrey stood. "Well, I'm already convinced. There is no reason for me to stay."

"Thank you, Poppy," Professor Snape said.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and left the headmaster's office. Professor Snape retrieved the pensieve from the cabinet and set it on his desk in front of Hermione. She watched as he pulled several silvery wisps of light from his temple and gently decanted them onto the surface of the pensieve. He sat down heavily in the headmaster's chair and stared off across the office. She stood and bent over the pensieve as she remembered Harry describing how it was done. She also remembered Harry telling them that one could tell when a memory was altered. She would watch carefully to see if these memories had been tampered with. Her nose touched the silver surface.

* * *

He watched the girl as she viewed the memories he assigned to the pensieve. His and Lily's first meeting, their friendship, his falling in love with her, the bullying by the Marauder's which led to their breaking up. His telling of the prophecy to Voldemort and then all the pertinent interactions with Dumbledore relating to his and Potter's missions. After what seemed much longer than was necessary, Granger lifted her head from the pensieve.

"You're missing something," she said. The annoying chit was thorough, he had to give her that. He pulled another silver thread from his temple and placed it in the pensieve: his failed attempt to persuade the Dark Lord to spare Lily by making up the ridiculous and embarrassing fabrication of wanting a Mudblood sex slave. That part of it even Dumbledore did not know. He had been desperate and knew the Dark Lord would have been suspicious of his motives if he professed his love of Lily. At least it had saved the girl, in the end.

"You were in love with Lily Potter."

"I was in love with Lily Evans." He stared out the window. If she didn't accept this, he would not have her assistance with the rest of his mission. But he would still obtain the information he needed. He would Legilimens her and extract every pertinent fact he could.

"I believe you."

"Excellent, Miss Granger," said the portrait. "How many Horcruxes have been destroyed?"

"Three. The diary at the end of second year when Harry stabbed it with the basilisk fang, the cursed ring which you destroyed . . ."

" . . . using the sword of Gryffindor. It's finally all making sense now, Dumbledore," said Snape. "And the object that Weasley used the sword to destroy in the Forest of Dean?"

"A locket belonging to Salazar Slytherin. Professor Dumbledore believed Nagini is one . . . " Granger said.

"Nagini?" queried Snape, surprised. "Of course. That is why you wanted me to tell Potter about his scar when the Dark Lord began protecting the snake. But that would have meant he had discovered the boy's mission. I don't believe he has. The snake enjoys no extra protection than usual."

"Professor Dumbledore, we had not yet found the other suspected Horcrux, Helga Hufflepuff's cup. However, when Bellatrix Lestrange saw the Sword of Gryffindor, she tortured me to find out if we had been in her vault. She thought we had taken something else and she was panicked to think that we had. It may be that Voldemort asked her to safe-keep the cup or the last Horcrux, whatever it may be. I told her the sword was a copy and that we had never been in her vault."

"Your conclusion is very likely, Miss Granger. Severus, can you persuade Bellatrix to let you get a peek inside the Lestrange vault?" asked Dumbledore.

Snape eyed the sword laid out upon his desk and instantly knew a way to get into that vault. "That should not be a problem at all." Turning to Granger, he fired off a question. "Any leads on the last Horcrux?"

"None. Our best guess, which actually came from Professor Dumbledore, is that it is an heirloom from Rowena Ravenclaw or Godric Gryffindor. So far we have no idea which, if either, or where it might be hidden."

Professor Snape rubbed the side of his thumb against his lower lip, thinking. He estimated that within the next three hours he could get at and destroy whatever was inside the vault, take out the snake and confront Draco for mastery of the Elder Wand. He had a very efficient plan, in fact, that would allow him to do all of this without Voldemort ever finding out.

"It will be imperative that we act quickly. The longer we wait, the greater the chances become that the Dark Lord will discover what we are up to." He eyed the girl. Fate had orchestrated the final confrontation perfectly. They were in an excellent position to capitalize on the circumstances that had been tossed into their laps and get rid of this evil dark wizard once and for all. "I have a plan, Miss Granger. But you are central to it, if you will agree to participate. I believe it has a very good chance of succeeding and if it does, all of this will be over by the end of today. Are you Gryffindor enough to risk everything?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Cup and Snake

* * *

For the second time within six hours, Snape strode up the gravel drive to Malfoy Manor. The peacocks cried out again, but this time he was filled with a sense of assurance rather than foreboding. His plans to bring down the Dark Lord once and for all reverberated in his mind. Now, with the information that Dumbledore's portrait had been keeping from him, the pieces had all fallen into place and he knew how to defeat Voldemort. He would finish Potter's mission, with the help of the girl, and he would kill the evil wizard that had murdered the love of his life.

The true sword of Gryffindor swung from his belt. The sword he had taken under the guise of snaring Neville Longbottom would now turn the tables on Bellatrix Lestrange. He smiled to himself and slammed the filigreed knocker against the door several times. To pull this off, he had to project a quiet, simmering anger. The door swung and Snape stepped into the hall.

"I want to see Bellatrix Lestrange," he told the house elf. "Now." The elf bowed low and quickly shuffled off to see to Snape's request. Meanwhile, he strode into the drawing room that only several hours before had been a scene of horror and the potential destruction of every goal Snape had set for his adult life. The room was in perfect order, thanks, no doubt, to the industry of the Manor's several house elves. He began pacing so that when Bellatrix entered, he would appear impatient, a rare display indeed. He hoped to put Bella off her guard.

While he waited, he thought. All his years of preparation, of spying, of observation, of carefully controlling his facade was now about to be put to use. Snape knew that the Dark Lord rarely slept, but when he did, he was dead to the world, sometimes for days. Snape had often suggested to Dumbledore that it would not be difficult to end Voldemort's life by a simply sneaking in on him while he slept. Snape had offered to do it himself but Dumbledore had always told him that would not resolve their problem and now he knew why. As it was, the Dark Lord most likely would not be out and about until this evening. He would have three hours, at least, to put his plan in place.

Bellatrix stalked into the drawing room, Narcissa trailing behind. Snape turned, fixed his target with a black glare and removed the sword from his belt.

"This is the true sword of Godric Gryffindor, Bellatrix," he said tightly and was pleased to see the color drain from the witch's face. Granger had figured it right; Bellatrix had something of Voldemort's in her vault.

"What do you mean, Snape? The goblin assured me it was a fake, a copy." He could see the uncertainty, and worry, in her eyes.

"The Sorting hat in my office says otherwise."

"The Sorting hat?" said Narcissa.

"Yes, another relic that belonged to Godric Gryffindor. I should think it would know the difference. Now I ask you again, why is this sword not in your vault?"

"This isn't possible. You're being paranoid. There is no way they could have broken into my vault."

"Get your things, witch. We are going to Gringotts to investigate," he ordered. She didn't balk at his command nor did she hesitate, turning with alacrity and quickly leaving the drawing room. Narcissa watched her go and then turned to Snape.

"What's this all about, Severus?"

"Our Lord's business, Narcissa. Bellatrix has been negligent, again. I'm attempting to keep her, and by extension you and your family, from the Dark Lord's wrath. I sincerely hope he remains asleep until I can sort this out."

Narcissa paled at Snape's words, but managed to nod her agreement.

"Thank you once again. You've done so much for my family."

"Tell Bella I'm waiting for her outside," he said, turned abruptly and strode out of the drawing room. He couldn't stomach Narcissa's gratitude knowing that her sister would be dead in short order.

Snape met her on the front lawn, offered her his arm and they Apparated to a narrow alleyway next to Gringotts. Bellatrix almost ran through the front doors of the wizarding bank. With the witch in full fury, their trip to the vault was expedited quite nicely. None of the goblins seemed to want to remain very long in her presence and when their attending goblin was ordered to wait outside while they entered the Lestrange vault, the creature looked almost relieved. Just as well. Snape didn't need any witnesses. He let Bellatrix enter in front of him. When the door reappeared, the darkness in the vault was total. The sconces immediately lit themselves, most likely a benefit granted only to the vault's rightful owners.

"There!" Bellatrix exclaimed, the tension in her face easing as she pointed to a sword, gold hilt inlaid with rubies, high on a shelf amongst a jumble of chains. "The true sword is where I put it, Snape, and that means that Potter and his little pals were never here. The Dark Lord's prize is safe." Unconsciously, she turned and looked toward the back of the vault at a golden cup on the highest shelf. Snape smiled and surreptitiously drew his wand from his sleeve.

"Actually, Bellatrix, the sword I gave you was the fake," Snape sneered as she whirled around and found his wand thrust into her face. _"Imperio!"_ He cast the spell before she could even react. "And now you will retrieve that cup for me," he commanded and watched as she wound her way through the masses of treasure. He knew of the curses on the items in the vault and didn't follow after her. As she approached the target her movements became halting and he was sure she was fighting his control every step of the way. When she pulled her wand, he became uneasy and reinforced the curse, but apparently there was no need; she used it to Summon the cup from it's place on the shelf.

She returned and held the cup out, but Snape knew better than to take it. "Put it on the floor, Bella." She obeyed. Snape waved his hand at her and she stepped back. Pulling the sword from off his belt, he held it vertically, steadying the point over the mouth of the cup. Holding the hilt with two hands, he stabbed swiftly downward. The Horcrux screamed as if in horrible agony, the sound reverberating throughout the vault. A wispy thread of light, almost like silvery smoke, rose from the vanquished cup and slowly dissipated with a hollow sigh.

Snape looked down at the relic, nearly split in half. He didn't want to touch it, but it might be useful to bring it back to Hogwarts. "Pick it up, Bellatrix." The witch obeyed his command and seemed not to suffer any adverse effects. "Secrete it in your robes and lets get out of here." He watched carefully as she obeyed and then followed her to the door of the vault. Again he reinforced the Imperious curse, not wanting to take any chances. "You will get us safely out of Gringotts, employing your usual dramatic flare, and we will apparate back to Malfoy Manor from the alley we originally arrived in." The numb look on her face became determined and she shoved the door of the vault open.

"We're done here, goblin, take us back to the lobby," she commanded, stomped to the cart and stepped in. Snape and the goblin followed and in short order the wizard and the witch were making their way through the lobby. Bellatrix was fulfilling his commands impeccably and soon they Apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Nagini was next on his list.

Again, Snape allowed her to precede him as they entered the Manor. Narcissa met them in the hall. "Everything checks out?" she asked nervously.

"Cissy, I was r-right about Snape," Bellatrix said and Snape surreptitiously strengthened the Imperius curse from under his robes. She stiffened slightly. "He was just being paranoid. Everything is fine."

Narcissa put her hand to her throat. "Well, that's a relief." Draco came wandering into the hall and Narcissa turned to him. "And it's back to school for you, young man. Don't think with all the excitement this morning you'll get to stay home. Severus, would you bring Draco back with you? He's of age and can Apparate himself, but I don't think he could handle his trunk as well."

Snape smiled at Draco's mother. "It would be my pleasure, Narcissa."

"Lets go upstairs and pack your things, Draco. We don't want to keep the headmaster waiting too long."

"Yes, mother," Draco said and he and Narcissa headed for the staircase, the look on his face suggested he would be relieved to get out of this house and away from the presence of Voldemort. Snape mentally nudged Bellatrix.

"Oh, Cissy, I'll be meeting Rodolphus in London later this afternoon. With Potter's death we have some celebrations to catch up on," his automaton said. Narcissa nodded and followed Draco up the stairs.

Snape couldn't have planned this any better. Sending a silent command to Bellatrix, they hurried to the staircase leading down to the cellar. Snape knew the snake preferred the dark dank below ground level, especially after a substantial meal. The snake would be lethargic and somnolent, a perfect target. And it was time to rid the world of Bellatrix Lestrange as well. Two serpents with one stone.

Nagini lounged in the farthest corner, making no acknowledgment of their presence as they entered. Snape waved his hand and the door closed firmly behind them. Another wave set up a Silencing spell. "Your wand," Snape said quietly, making her face him. "And your dagger." He took the wand from her limp hand and conjured ropes, spelling them tightly about her. Then he removed the Imperius curse.

"Yes, you were right about me, Bella," Snape hissed at the witch whose existence he had been forced to tolerate for decades. "You, of all of his Death Eaters, you had the truth of it. I have been working against the Dark Lord since the day you convinced him that the prophecy referred to Harry Potter."

"How could that possibly matter to you?" she spat at him.

"Because of your persuasion the Dark Lord murdered the only woman I have ever loved."

"Lily Evans? That filthy little Mudblood that Potter sullied himself with? She was below even you, Snape. No, I don't believe that. You want to take the Dark Lord's place."

"This is going to be quite painful, Bellatrix," Snape said, ignoring her comment, and flicking his wand at her. Her scream was cut off as the spell worked its way into her throat and she toppled to the floor. Two parallel slashes appeared on her neck."I have to make it look like you and the snake tangled, just in case your body is found before I'm through, which is highly unlikely."

Nagini roused slightly at the scent of the life blood draining out of the witch. Snape took the sword of Gryffindor from his belt and approached the lazing reptile. With one quick swing, he lopped the great snake's head from its body. Just as with the cup in the vault, an agonizing scream issued forth and wisps of silvery smoke erupted from the corpse.

Swiftly, he dipped the dagger in the snake's blood and placed the knife near the witch, smearing some of the blood on her fingers. Then he waved his hand and some of Bellatrix's blood flew into Nagini's mouth. Using her wand, he cast several spells at the dead snake: _Confrigo, Sectumsempra, Reducto _ - just in case it was checked when the bodies were eventually found. Rifling through her robes he retrieved the damaged Hufflepuff cup, Disillusioned it, and hid it in his own.

Vanishing the ropes binding her, he knelt down by her side. Leaning over the dying witch he stared into her dimming eyes. "The Dark Lord is next, Bella," he whispered. "Just thought you would like to know. He will be joining you soon." Then he stood and strode from the room, securely locking the door behind him.

Bellatrix Lestrange was dead by the time he gained the hall.

* * *

One headmaster, one student and one trunk Apparated before the heavy iron gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Snape released the trunk, cast a levitating spell on it and opened the gates.

"I can take it from here," Draco said.

"No, Draco. I have a few things to discuss with you. I will see you and the trunk to your quarters."

They were silent, each with their own thoughts, as they walked up to the castle, but in the entrance hall, Snape began.

"I have something for you, Draco," he said as they made their way down the stairs toward the dungeons and the Slytherin common room. "When I came up to the Astronomy Tower last year to finish off Dumbledore, you had already Disarmed him."

"Yes. Made your job that much easier, didn't I?" Draco drawled and the tone he took indicated he was still annoyed at what he thought was Snape stealing his thunder. But the boy would never have been able to produce a Killing Curse. Snape had hoped for the smallest indication that Draco might want to join the other side after spending so much time intimidated and terrified in the Dark Lord's presence. He watched the boy's demeanor as they crossed the common room to the dormitories.

"The old fool's wand now belongs to you, Draco."

"What could I possibly want with a dead wizard's wand?" Draco said as he opened the door to his dormitory. Snape set the trunk down at the foot of the bed. Draco had actually returned earlier than needed - school would start day after next - and there would not be any students for at least twenty-four hours. He would not need anymore time than that to complete his plans, successful or not.

"It's not just any wand, Draco. It's a powerful wand of legend. Dumbledore was master of the Elder Wand."

"From Beedle the Bard?" Draco scoffed. "You believe in fairy tales, do you, Snape?"

Snape eyed the petulant boy. He'd put him straight soon enough.

"The wand is not a myth," he said slowly, using the silky voice that worked so well with his introductory speech to first years. "And there is something you need to know about that wand. Something that will put you in danger if the Dark Lord ever finds out that you have it in your possession." That got the git's attention.

"Do you know why the Dark Lord has been out of the country for the last nine months? Why he has not been here directing the work of taking over this country?" Draco stared at the man in black, then shook his head. "He has been searching high and low for the Elder Wand.

"He will find out, Draco. He will find out and he will come for you."

The boy tried to suppress his trembling, swallowing hard.

"I don't have the Elder Wand."

"But I do," said Snape. "Perhaps you would like to make it a gift to the Dark Lord? I could arrange that."

The boy was completely respectful now, Snape could see it in his eyes, a kind of grudging esteem for his headmaster.

"I would appreciate that, sir."

Snape led the boy back out into the hall outside their common room and down into the lower dungeons. After several turns and staircases, he stopped in front of a door, unlocked it with his wand and gestured for Draco to precede him into the room.

In the center of the darkened chamber a pedestal stood in a column of bright light that washed down from the ceiling. It was covered with a purple velvet cloth spangled with golden stars and in the very center lay Dumbledore's wand.

"If you give this wand to the Dark Lord he will be invincible forever. With the most powerful wand known to wizardkind and with his immortality he will reign forever."

"And he will reward me beyond all others," Draco said, jubilant. Snape shook his head.

"Except for one thing, Draco," he said with a sneer. "With this wand, I will be able to defeat the Dark Lord and take his place."

"You . . . what?"

Just then a moan echoed through the chamber. Desperately, Draco looked about, trying to see into the darkness around them and so discover the source of the very human noise. Snape laughed and sliced his wand through the air. All the sconces in the room roared to life. The blazing light revealed Alecto and Amycus Carrow chained by their wrists against the farthest wall, arms spread wide, their feet barely touching the cold, stone floor. Thick fabric was stuffed in their mouths and tied behind their heads.

Snape could see Draco's eyes widen as he took in the scene and the nervous trembling that started when he finally made the connection with what he saw and what it meant. The boy edged closer to the pedestal. Just as Snape wanted.

"You . . . you can't win against the Dark Lord!"

"Can't I? He's gotten rid of Potter for me and with this wand I can take over and become master of the wizarding world easily enough. And since you now know my plan . . . " Snape flicked his eyes to the Carrows chained against the wall, " . . . well . . . "

Snape was taking a gamble. He felt sure Draco was just dim enough to attempt to defend himself with the Elder Wand and his bet paid off - the boy lunged for the pedestal. Snape waited for a fraction of a moment - until the boy had the wand in his hand . . .

_"Expelliarmus!"_ he cast the spell swiftly, mastering the Elder Wand in the process. A few more flicks of his wand and Draco took his place against the wall next to the Carrows. The chains were heavily magicked and would not be breached. He performed a Langlock on each of his prisoners and removed the gags from the Carrows. The dungeon had been built with permanent silencing spells worked into the stones. His prisoners would not be escaping.

So far everything was working out as he had planned. All he had left to do was to discuss a few more things with Granger and then wait for Voldemort to show up this evening.

As he headed back up to his office one question was on his mind. Why did everyone believe he wanted to replace the Dark Lord?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Bait and Witch

* * *

Snape entered his office and looked about. Empty. Except for the portraits.

"Where is the girl?" he queried Dumbledore, concerned that Granger still did not trust him and might have tried to escape again.

"Madam Pomfrey felt she could better attend to Miss Granger's medical needs in the infirmary."

That was most likely a prudent decision on Poppy's part. A few hours of intensive healing would do wonders for the girl. Snape didn't think the Dark Lord would arrive at Hogwarts until much later this evening, probably after dark. He tended not to relish the light of day. Since it was only noon, they might have up to nine hours in which to prepare, but Snape was never one for putting things off. He could summon Kreacher to bring the girl to him, but since he felt she was still somewhat unsure of him, Snape opted for another method, one that would play on her sympathies. Raising his wand he cast his Patronus and gave it his message.

"Miss Granger, I have returned and we need to discuss our plans for when the Dark Lord arrives. Please come to my office . . . " he wanted to say _now _, but opted for a softer request " . . . as soon as you can." With a flick of his wand he dispatched the doe and she gracefully leapt out the window.

"Kreacher." Snape called and the crusty old elf appeared with a loud crack.

"Yes, headmaster," said the elf, bowing low.

"Lunch for two, please."

The elf Disapparated. A few moments later, the meal arrived just as Granger did. She glanced at him briefly as she took a seat in front of his desk. _Yes, still suspicious _, Snape thought. He needed her cooperation, at least to start. Although he would like to have it throughout, it wouldn't be necessary and, thankfully, he would not have to convince her beyond reasonable doubt since that would most likely take more time than they had.

He pulled the ruined Hufflepuff cup from his robes, put it on his desk and removed the Disillusionment spell. She stared at the mutilated Horcrux.

"And the snake?" she finally said.

"Dead. Along with Bellatrix Lestrange. We only have one Horcrux left."

"Well done, Severus," said Dumbledore, painted blue eyes twinkling. But the girl still looked skeptical.

"You destroyed two Horcruxes? We've spent months trying to do what you did in three hours. How is that possible?"

Snape bit back the sarcasm that was right there on the tip of his tongue. Slow and easy, he exhaled; he must handle her as gently he could. For now.

"None of this was possible without the information you gained at such an appalling cost. And access to both Horcruxes would not have been possible without the years - decades - during which I have cultivated my persona as a Death Eater. Three hours simply saw the culmination of all that effort."

She looked up at him and he saw a tiny spark of trust warm her brown eyes. He hoped he wouldn't have to crush that out of her. If she wasn't such a Gryffindor . . . but then he wouldn't be able to get her to do what he needed her to if she weren't.

"And Bellatrix is dead?"

"Yes," he said flatly. "She owed both of us."

"Thank you," she said roughly and then cleared her throat. "But how are we ever going to find the last Horcrux?"

Long seconds ticked by as Snape looked over her head and out the window, taking a few moments to gather his thoughts. It was definitely time to fill her in on his plans for the evening. Well, some of them. This was their last chance. Voldemort had to be defeated tonight and to find the final Horcrux he would have to execute a dangerous stratagem to get that information.

"Unfortunately, I cannot give you specifics," Snape said finally, having to take the chance that her distrust might flare up again. And it did.

"You require me to trust you, but I'm not afforded the same courtesy?" Her ire was apparent. "You have mastered the Elder Wand. Can you use it to force him to talk? The Imperius Curse?"

Snape shook his head. "The Dark Lord is a powerful wizard and is known to be able to resist that spell. Even though we have Dumbledore's wand, we only get one chance to attack. If an Imperius Curse failed, we won't get a another."

"Dose him with Veritaserum?"

"How would you suggest I accomplish that? He is notorious for not accepting refreshment. I've never actually seen him eat or drink anything."

"Stun him!"

"He has to be conscious to give us the information we need."

"We could tie him up and . . . "

"Even if I stripped him of his wand, he is powerful enough to wandlessly break out of any type of restraint that I could come up with, Elder Wand notwithstanding."

"Then what are you planning to do?"

"Are you skilled in Occlumency?" he asked and watched as she struggled to put two and two together.

"You can't tell me."

"Our charade tonight will require you to trust me completely and trust me no matter what happens."

"Then why do you need me at all?" she asked.

"You will be a much needed distraction, Miss Granger."

He knew it would be a difficult thing for her to overcome her suspicions and believe his motives. It had barely been six hours since she had found out he was on her side. He hoped his memories of Lily had been compelling. Finally, she nodded.

"It seems that circumstances are working in our favor." he continued. "As my slave, you are required to keep your eyes downcast and you need to look at the floor at all times. This gives you an excuse, which you must take advantage of, not to look into the Dark Lord's eyes. Do not let your Gryffindor sensibilities overtake your reason on this, no matter how he provokes you. You will not like the consequences if you force me to correct any mistake you might make. It could ruin our last chance to defeat him. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor," she said.

"This is the most dangerous part of my plan, Miss Granger, and I have to be sure you understand the control you must possess for this to work." His black eyes gazed steadily into her brown ones.

"I understand, Professor."

"No matter how he may taunt you?"

"Yes, Professor."

"If you obey me, you will be safe."

"I will."

He held out his hand and the silver chain attached to the collar around her neck magically lengthened and landed in his palm. Anger flashed across her face and she glared at him, but then caught herself and looked down.

"Insufficient," Snape said softly. He released the chain and it shrunk back to its original length, dangling from her collar. "We will eat now and then you will have the rest of the day to think on your responses."

"I'm not hungry, Professor."

Snape's eyes snapped up and pinned the girl's gaze. The fierceness of his glare had the desired effect.

"Yes, sir."

"Not sir, Miss Granger," Snape said casually. "You will address me as Master from now on."

He watched as her cheeks flushed crimson. Even if she wasn't able to completely control her reactions, he would be able to use her. It might even be better if she didn't. That way it wouldn't come across as rehearsed. He had given her sufficient information to sort out his plan at the right moment if she could keep her wits about her.

"Yes . . . Master," Granger finally managed to grind out.

Snape nodded. "That will suffice for now."

Silence loomed over the rest of their meal and Snape watched to make sure she took sufficient nutrition. The remainder of the day would be trying and she would not be getting dinner.

After Kreacher removed their dishes, Snape stood. Granger kept her eyes on the floor and he Summoned the silver chain attached to her collar. She stood and followed him as he led her to his bedroom.

"Very good," he said and indicated the bed. "Try to get some sleep, if you can. The next time I enter this room, the Dark Lord will be with me."

Her limbs trembled slightly as she crawled onto the mattress and made her way into its center. Snape tossed the chain toward the ornate headboard and it magically latched onto a ring anchored there, automatically shortening itself so that she would not be able to get off the bed without his assistance.

He turned and left the room.

* * *

"So what are your plans, Severus?"

"I'm not telling you either, Dumbledore. I'm not in the mood to argue their merits with you," Snape said, sitting down in the headmaster's chair behind the headmaster's desk. "In fact, I'm ordering you," he looked around the headmaster's office, "I'm ordering all of you, not to speak until noon tomorrow." A deep silence fell over the room. _Should have done that a long time ago _, thought Snape.

He had made his rounds, checking that all was in order for the arrival of the Dark Lord. Minerva, still leery of his motives, nevertheless had sequestered all remaining students, approximately twenty-three, in their houses and had further ensured their compliance by warding the common room doors shut. He had thanked her and before leaving the Transfigurations professor's office he caught the faintest glint in her eye. It reminded him of their relationship before he had the odorous assignment of ending Dumbledore's life. Maybe their friendship could resume once she found out all the facts.

He had also taken a quick trip down to the dungeons to check on Draco and the Carrows and found them as he had left them. He Stunned them all, not wanting to take any chances that they might get loose. They had slumped in their restraints, all their weight suspended from their wrists. Snape had cast a cushioning spell on Draco's shackles. He didn't bother with the Carrows.

It was now late afternoon and he suspected he had about four more hours to fill before the Dark Lord would contact him. He busied himself with catching up on Hogwarts business and the latest potioneer periodical.

As the sun set and dusk settled over the school grounds, the Dark Mark on his arm burned black with a message: _Meet me at the gates _. Within a few hours, this would all be over, for good or for ill. He picked up a lantern on the way out of the castle, lit it and quickly headed down to the castle entrance. He opened the gates and stepped outside.

Thankfully, the Dark Lord hadn't arrived yet. But he didn't have to wait long. A soft pop sounded and the Dark Lord stood before him. Snape bowed respectfully.

"Good evening, my lord," he said and straightened, awaiting orders.

"Ah, Severus," his voice was almost a hiss. "I have an errand to attend to. I will meet you in your office shortly."

"Very good, my lord," Snape said, bowing again and then turning to walk back up the path to the castle. He knew where the Dark Lord was going; Dumbledore's tomb would be desecrated for the second time today. But he would only retrieve Dumbledore's original wand, the wand that he had spelled to look exactly like the Elder Wand. He was certain that the Dark Lord would not discover the deception. He had never detected Snape's last decoy despite having held the imposter sword of Gryffindor in his own reptilian hands. And, if all went well, the Dark Lord would never get the chance to use the wand.

* * *

Hermione heard the door snick shut as Professor Snape exited the room and she was left completely alone with her thoughts. And the chain that bound her to his bed. She was suddenly overwhelmed by reservations. The headmaster had a convincing argument, backed up by testimony from Dumbledore's portrait. But going into this scheme, essentially blindfolded, had all her nerves on edge.

On the other hand, she was determined to bring Voldemort to justice and this was her only chance. As she thought about Harry and Ron, alive and well only twenty-four hours ago, moisture welled in her eyes and she sniffed back her tears. She was doing this for them. She would take her vengeance upon the evil wizard that had murdered them. Until that chance arrived, exhausted, she cried herself to sleep.

She awoke when she heard the door creak open, catching her breath as she heard two sets of footsteps entering. She had never been in the presence of Voldemort, as Harry had on several occasions, and her stomach clenched as she heard his high-pitched laugh for the first time. Then she realized that he was laughing at her and her resolve solidified. She would do her part to eliminate this evil being from the face of the earth.

She heard the rattle of her silver chain and then a firm tug on the collar. She opened her eyes to find Severus Snape standing over her.

* * *

"The Dark Lord is here to observe your training, slave. Get up." Snape saw the determined look on Granger's face and knew that she was going to make this encounter harder on herself than it need be. Hopefully she would be able to moderate her Gryffindor foolhardiness.

Lord Voldemort was seated in an armchair that Snape had conjured for him. The headmaster had set it at the optimal position and at just the right angle. Placing it on a direct line from the end of the bed to his office door, it offered a generous view.

Being in Lord Voldemort's inner circle, indeed at his right hand, Snape had gathered more information than the Dark Lord was cognizant and two very important details were going to help him in this situation. Voldemort was effectively a eunuch. Apparently there was a cost to making Horcruxes and one toll was his sexual dysfunction. However, he hadn't seemed able to relinquish those related physical desires.

These difficulties had morphed into Voldemort's most deviant, and secret, behavior: his penchant for voyeurism. Snape knew that he frequently ordered some of his inner circle Death Eaters to perform for his own private show. It was one reason that Narcissa Malfoy never took the Dark Mark. Snape knew that most of the trysts involved Bellatrix, whether her partner was Rodolphus or not. He had been able to opt out of such situations mostly because he had to spend so much time at Hogwarts. The other reason had been his explanation about why he wanted Lily. Now the Dark Lord had come to watch.

Of course, Miss Granger was unaware of the bulk of this information, as he had intended. The less she knew, the less she could reveal, however inadvertent. He maneuvered her in front of the Dark Lord and stood at her side.

"On your knees, slave," said Snape, tugged on her chain and watched as she knelt before Lord Voldemort.

Good, she was keeping her eyes down. But after years of being her teacher, he could tell she was finding it difficult to accept this humiliating situation. She had to do this to defeat Voldemort and so she complied, kneeling down in front of him.

"So, Harry Potter's little Mudblood friend," sneered Voldemort. "Potter got what he deserved for daring to cross me. He was an unworthy opponent and so easily disposed of."

Snape saw Granger's spine stiffen and her head snap up. He had hoped she could control herself, but he was prepared nonetheless. With a flick of his wand he sent a shock down the chain. The girl yelped when the jolt of energy hit her collar.

"You dare presume to disobey my command, Mudblood, and look anywhere except at the floor?" Snape snarled at the girl. Granger immediately lowered her gaze.

"Perhaps I _will _ look into her eyes, Severus," he hissed the words through clenched teeth. "The experience could possibly enhance my enjoyment of the next few hours."

"Yes, my lord," Snape replied, he had warned Granger. Now he would have to cover for her mistake. It would be a close thing. Years of experience informed him how to defuse this situation: tell the truth. He believed her trust of him was fragile enough for her to assume she had been betrayed. That should overwhelm her mind and her emotions to such an extent that all the other information would be hidden from Voldemort.

"I think you will find my technique quite humorous, my lord," Snape began, sneering at the girl. "I have deceived her into believing that, for all this time, indeed up until this very moment, I have been working for the Order of the Phoenix." Snape chuckled for good measure and noted the look of shock that was forming on Granger's face.

Voldemort grabbed her under the chin and forced her face up, staring into her eyes.

"She was unaware that the Hogwarts portraits have to obey the headmaster, even to lying on my command." That last bit was very effective. Granger was absolutely thunderstruck at his betrayal and that is the only thing the Dark Lord bothered reading.

Voldemort threw his head back, a high pitched laugh reverberating throughout the room.

"You are a genius, my friend," the Dark Lord said, snickering. "I could not have shattered her hope any more effectively."

"Generous praise, my lord, thank . . . "

Granger reacted. She jerked her head, releasing her jaw from Voldemort's grasp and threw herself to the side, attempting to roll and thereby gain her feet. But Snape was on top of her in a flash. Slinging an arm under her waist he hoisted her off the floor, took two long strides toward the bed and bodily threw her into the center of the mattress. Flicking his wand, ropes snaked out from each bedpost, capturing her wrists and ankles.

"You will pay for your disobedience, slave," he said, laughing as wickedly as he could manage. "A pleasure I have looked forward to for a long time." He flicked his wand again and the ropes contracted. In short order, Granger was face down and spreadeagle on his bed. A third flick and she cried out as every stitch of her clothing disappeared. Her breathing became labored as she fought to loose her restraints. He could hear Voldemort cackling in anticipation. The end was very close now. He went to remove his robes, but then hesitated. Turning toward the Dark Lord, he formed his features into an evil grin.

"My lord," Snape said smoothly. "I have thought of something that would humiliate her even further." He shrugged his robes back onto his shoulders. "It would employ one of Dumbledore's idiotic instruments. I daresay, it's use on this Mudblood would no doubt heighten your entertainment even further."

The slavering look on Voldemort's face confirmed Snape's instincts even before the Dark Lord waved his hand giving permission. A brief nod toward the evil wizard and Snape headed for the door to his office. As Snape strode past him, Voldemort stood and took a step toward Granger, eyes riveted on the naked struggling woman. Snape surreptitiously slipped his hand into an inner pocket of his robes and withdrew the Elder Wand. As the two continued past each other, Snape slipped behind him and turned.

Mastering the Elder Wand had given Snape one great advantage: the power to cast the Killing Curse non-verbally. He pressed that advantage now. Raising the wand, he allowed the words _Avada Kedavra_ to flow through him propelled by all the venomous pain, hatred and purpose that had built up inside over the decades while he had waited and planned for this day. A vicious green light flashed across the room, catching his nemesis in the back of the head.

The empty husk that once was Lord Voldemort hit the floor with a heavy thud. Snape took a deep breath and a step back, awaiting stage two of his plan to unfold.

Since one Horcrux still existed, Snape knew that whatever mangled portion of the Dark Lord's soul remained had not died. He was betting that mutilated soul would try to invade a living person in order to acquire the facility to reincarnate. He glanced over at the only other living being in the room; in the entire tower, actually, as Minerva had ensured.

There were two reasons why he had tied Granger to his bed. The first was to completely distract the Dark Lord from what Snape was doing behind his back. That had succeeded magnificently. The second was to discourage the soul of Voldemort from possessing the girl instead of himself. He gambled that the Dark Lord would select the person that was free to move about and not one restrained beyond any possibility of freedom. That was crucial for his plan. It was the only way Snape could discover what the last Horcrux was and where it was hidden - by accessing the Dark Lord's mind directly.

He closed his eyes. He didn't have to wait long. Voldemort entered his mind in a fury. Snape gasped and fell to his knees as the Dark Lord's rage washed through his psyche. The Dark Lord had entered his mind many times through Legilimancy and, as Snape had expected and counted on, this was not much different. Once again, he employed his prodigious Occlumency skills as he faced his former master, this time in the venue of pure thought.

Snape pretended to struggle against Voldemort's onslaught to take over his body. To relinquish control too soon might make the invading soul suspicious. Snape kept his core thoughts in an inconspicuous place in his mind and watched and waited. He remained psychically separate from Voldemort even as he allowed him to take control of his body and what the evil entity inside him thought was his mind. Snape had never used Legilimancy on the Dark Lord and did not want to attempt any deep probing of his thoughts. Better to let them surface on their own.

As in the physical world, he would sneak up behind the being in his mind at just the right moment. He only hoped it wouldn't take too long. That is where Miss Granger would come in.

* * *

Author's Note: At the beginning of this story I mentioned that it was only a drama and there would be no SSHG romance. However, I have since come up with a few ideas for a sequel that _would _ include such a match up. The question now is: should I? Would my readers be interested in a sequel and what would you like to see included in another story with this one as a foundation? Pop your ideas and/or comments into a review and if I get enough votes 'yea', I'll put the story on my WIP roster. Btw - these reviews will influence how the last chapter ends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Diadem and Death

* * *

Hermione was in shock. As she physically struggled against her restraints, mentally she was struggling as well. How had she been so duped by Severus Snape _again?_ Tears stung her eyes as grief and despair flowed through her heart. Early that morning, seeing Harry and Ron murdered, she thought things couldn't get any worse. To have the opportunity to avenge their deaths so cruelly yanked away in this manner was more than she could bear. She felt hysteria clutching at her throat.

But then she heard the sizzle of a very strong spell and saw a wash of sickly green light flood the room around her. Forced face down on the bed, she couldn't see what was happening. Something heavy hit the floor. _What the hell is going on?_ She had not heard any spell cast, but that greenish light was definitely from a Killing Curse. That meant someone was dead. But who?

A gasp sounded and then silence. That didn't help her identify who was alive or who was not. A few moments later she heard an odd cackle. It sounded like Professor Snape's voice only somewhat higher, though she was absolutely sure that she had never ever heard him cackle before.

"Ah, Severus, I would never have suspected you of such treachery. You will die for your betrayal, of course, after I use your body to produce another one of my own," said the odd voice behind her. "But I might as well use it for a bit of pleasure first, considering the tempting morsel before me. Alas, my reincarnated body does not allow such hedonistic indulgences."

She felt the bed sag as someone climbed onto it. She fought the ropes that her betrayer had restrained her with, panicking at what might happen in the next few moments. As his weight pressed her into the mattress, she saw Professor Snape's black robes flow around her.

Here was a puzzle that desperately needed solving and her brain went into overdrive. She started putting the pieces together. It seemed that Professor Snape had killed Voldemort or, at least, his body and it was evident that the disembodied soul had possessed the man who had torn it asunder. Could this be what he had intended? Or had Professor Snape killed Voldemort in order to replace him? But he must have known the Dark Lord, finding himself bodiless, would possess him. Or is that what Professor Snape had wanted? Fragile wings of hope began to flutter in her heart. If he was actually on her side then why had he betrayed her to Voldemort? Or had he?

As she thought about it, he had not actually divulged any of their plans and he had not uttered one word about the Horcruxes. His last warning to her leapt to the forefront of her mind: _You will not like the consequences if you force me to correct any mistake you might make._ And she had made a mistake! She had done exactly what Professor Snape had warned her not to do! _Our charade tonight will require you to trust me completely and trust me no matter what happens._ Excitement coursed through her as his words rang through her mind. He couldn't tell her exactly what his plan had been, she saw the wisdom of that precaution now, but as she reflected on what had just happened, she thought she had figured it out. Professor Snape would need her help now.

"Normally, I would not sully my body with the likes of you, Mudblood," the thing on top of her snickered. "But this isn't my body." The thing inside Professor Snape began running his hands under her, over her belly as it hissed in her ear. But she knew how to put a stop to that.

"It's the last body you will ever have, Tom Riddle," she sneered as best she could. "We've been destroying your Horcruxes."

"What?" he whispered, almost breathless. "How do you know about my Horcruxes?"

"Professor Dumbledore told us about them, told us where they were and told us how to get rid of them," she spit back at him. Well, part of that was true. "We've already destroyed five. One more to go and then you will be dead forever."

"That's not possible," he growled into her ear. "My Horcruxes are heavily magicked. Children would not be able to break them. You are lying," he said coldly and gripped the back of her neck.

"The . . . the diary, in our second year. Harry destroyed it with a basilisk fang. He also killed your basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor. The sword is now imbued with that venom. Dumbledore used it to destroy your ring. Ron Weasley used it to destroy Slytherin's locket. This morning Professor Snape used it to destroy Hufflepuff's cup and your hideous snake, Nagini. We only have one more to go."

"How could you . . . how could you . . . "

The man on top of her went very still, then he carefully lifted up.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," the voice had resumed Professor Snape's low timber. "I have the information that I need."

* * *

Snape removed his robes and draped them over the naked girl. He dare not release her from her restraints just yet. He quickly strode through bedroom into his office where he picked up the sword of Gryffindor off his desk. Taking the stairs two at a time, he gained the corridor. He could feel the astonishment of his former master as he handily took control of the mind within his own and trapped it in a dark corner.

Snape's faith in Miss Granger's abilities had not been misplaced. She had prompted thoughts of the Horcruxes in Voldemort's mind and Snape had waited patiently in the background, letting the Dark Lord think he had complete control of him. Now he knew what the last Horcrux was and where it could be found. Reasserting control over his own body he was only minutes from discharging his mission. He hurried down to the fifth floor and strode through the corridors, making his way to where the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy endlessly attempted to teach trolls the ballet.

As he rounded the last corner, he caught sight of someone coming out of the very door he needed access to. The halls were supposed to be cleared! Who was this? He felt a surge of mental energy from the corralled soul he carried with him. Without hesitation and without breaking stride, Snape Stunned the interloper and watched him crumple to the floor. He could not give Voldemort the chance to transfer to someone else.

He approached the Room of Requirement and he saw that the boy laying in the corridor was Neville Longbottom. Longbottom had gone rogue a few months back and the portraits had informed Snape that the boy was holed up somewhere on this floor. _And he had to pick this moment to get himself found_, Snape griped to himself.

He stepped over the student and began the ritual that opened the Room, striding thrice past where the door would be, focusing on what he needed to find. The door materialized before him and Snape quickly entered.

The amount of junk that confronted Snape was overwhelming. It was stacked in piles all about the cavernous room, barely leaving cluttered trails through the masses of formerly owned debris. But a mental image had been transferred into his mind when Miss Granger had taunted the Dark Lord about his Horcruxes. Her recitation had been brilliant, listing the evil objects and their destroyers one by one. Snape had watched from his Occluded sanctuary as Voldemort's attention was on what the girl was saying and when she had told of the destruction of the last Horcrux on her list, all that the Dark Lord could think of after that was of the Ravenclaw diadem and where it was hidden in the Room of Requirement. Snape had jumped on the visual projection and had wrested his body back from the Dark Lord. He was no weak-minded Quinius Quirrell.

Now he roamed about, trying to match the mental image of where the diadem lay with what he saw in front of him. He could feel the Dark Lord's consciousness struggling in the recess of his mind where Snape had isolated it. Voldemort understood, without a body of his own, as soon as Snape destroyed the last Horcrux, he would die, once and for all. Snape smiled as the shock from that thought flowed into his own mind. The Dark Lord had only minutes to live.

Wait, that looked familiar. Within a few strides the mental and the visual clicked together - for the most part. Not everything was in it's proper place. A few more paces and he spotted it, perched upon the bust of an old warlock which in turn sat upon an acid-stained cabinet. As he reached for the diadem, it began shaking. The bust picked up the vibration and then the cabinet did as well. In an instant, the old cabinet toppled over, spilling it's contents at his feet, including a book. A book he recognized.

"Potter," he muttered and leaned down to pull his old copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ from the pile. He tucked it into the front of his jacket and reached for the diadem which had fallen from the old bust and rolled a short distance away. Voldemort lashed out.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a spare movement. Wrestling with the effort of confining the Dark Lord's mind within his own, the Shield charm he cast was a split second too slow. The Stunning curse flew out of Neville Longbottom's wand with a confidence that would have made his D.A.D.A. teacher proud, if it weren't aimed at him at precisely this moment. It leaked over the edge of his slower Shield spell and caught his left arm at the shoulder. It was powerful enough to knock him off his feet and send his wand flying, but, thankfully, he remained conscious.

Longbottom approached cautiously, but that would not save the boy. Snape grappled with the foreign entity secreted in his mind. The Dark Lord was trying to leave Snape's body, to transfer over to someone he could control much more easily. It was a different matter entirely, preventing that dark soul from leaving his body than it was simply preventing it from controlling him. The mental effort to hang onto Voldemort left Snape very little ability to do much else. He lay upon the floor, watching as the boy crept closer.

Shaking his head, Snape warned him off. "Stay where you are, Longbottom," he managed to gasp out. With great effort he removed the sword of Gryffindor from his belt and slid it toward the boy. "Destroy . . . " he forced more air into his lungs, " . . . destroy that . . . that crown," he said, pointing shakily at Ravenclaw's diadem by the warlock's bust.

Longbottom stared at the sword for several moments, then slowly bent down to pick it up.

"A little faster, boy!" Snape spat out. But Longbottom's eyes were trained on the feared form of his hated teacher, what he would consider the most wicked headmaster Hogwarts had ever had, not knowing the truth. Snape could read it in his eyes. This was the boy's chance to strike a blow for the Order; to take out Voldemort's depraved first lieutenant; to kill the man who had killed Albus Dumbledore. And Snape had just armed him.

He watched the boy raise the sword over him with both hands. There was only one thing left for Snape to do.

He released the Dark Lord.

The evil spirit shot out of Snape's body and hit Longbottom full in the chest, knocking him to the ground. As the boy fell, he screamed and the sword dropped from his hands. Snape barely managed to roll away before the steely tip of the weapon stabbed into the stone right where he had lain.

He struggled to his feet, knowing that Voldemort would almost immediately overpower the boy. Grabbing the sword he took the two strides to where the diadem sat, raised the sword over his head and struck downward as hard as he could.

As with the other two Horcruxes that he had put to death, an unearthly scream issued forth. This time the scream was mirrored by Longbottom, writhing on the cold stone floor, clutching his head. Snape stared in horror as wispy threads of light streamed from the boy's mouth, nose, eyes and ears as he rolled back and forth in agony. There was nothing he could do but let the process run its course. He retrieved both wands, Longbottom had dropped his as soon as the Dark Lord possessed him, and watched the boy closely.

After a minute or two Longbottom finally seemed to pass out. As soon as Snape could no longer discern any effluent leaving the boy's body, he knelt down beside him. He felt cold and clammy to the touch. Madam Pomfrey should be able to help him now without endangering herself.

"Kreacher!" Snape was getting his galleon's worth from that elf today. "To the hospital wing," he commanded as soon as Kreacher appeared.

They were Apparated to the center of the ward and Madam Pomfrey was instantly by their side.

"Kreacher, fetch Professor McGonagall here," Snape ordered and the elf nodded and disappeared.

"What happened?" she queried him.

"He helped me kill Voldemort," Snape said quietly. "Look after him, Poppy. And let Minerva know that the Dark Lord is dead and that Mr. Longbottom honored his house this evening. I will be back later to check on him. I must see to Miss Granger immediately." With that he stood and headed for the nearest window.

* * *

After Professor Snape covered her with his robes, Hermione knew her part in this drama was done and now all she had to do was wait. That might end up being the hardest part for her. She held her breath as she listened to his footsteps leave the bedroom, cross his office and grow fainter as they echoed off the walls of the stairwell. How much longer would it be until this was all over?

Up until now, Professor Snape had planned well and executed those plans flawlessly. And it was about time that the good side got a break, wasn't it? But what if they didn't? What if Voldemort was able to overcome Professor Snape? Who would actually walk back through that door? At every sound the old castle made, Hermione tensed, terrified that Voldemort had won again and was coming for her. Seconds passed, then minutes. After that, her sense of time floated away and she couldn't tell if hours or days had passed.

Her first inkling that this last plan had concluded was a muffled thump from the headmaster's office. An instant after that, the ropes tying her to the bed vanished. That had to mean that Professor Snape had won. A sob bubbled up from her throat that she couldn't stop. Then another. By the time he entered the bedroom, she was weeping openly, unable to get her emotions under control. She sat up, pulling his black robes about her.

Quickly crossing the room, Professor Snape came and stood by the bedside. She looked up at him, tears freely flowing down her face.

"Voldemort is dead. It's over," he said.

She nodded and managed a bit of a smile, despite the tears. But now that it was done; now that she no longer had to be strong in order to defeat Voldemort, her grief came crashing down upon her. The pain was overwhelming. Harry was dead. Ron was dead. Her parents were beyond her reach. She was desperate for human comfort and only Severus Snape stood before her. She tentatively reached out a trembling hand. He hesitated for a moment but then took it, squeezing tightly, understanding.

The dam burst. Where she had been weeping before, sobs took over, wracking her body. She got to her knees on the edge of the bed, wrapped her arms around his waist and just cried. Burying her face into his chest, she let go of all the months of exhaustion built up during their Horcrux hunt; all the terrifying moments where she had been seconds from death; the horrifying session where Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured her for information about the sword; her grief over those who had died to bring Voldemort down. Harry. Ron.

When she felt Professor Snape pry her arms from his waist, she nearly panicked, but he simply sat down on the edge of the bed and eased her across his lap and into his arms. He stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you," he said softly. "I just couldn't take the chance that the Dark Lord would sense any hesitation in my behavior; any nuance that I was protecting you."

She shook her head, sniffing to abate the tears interfering with her speech. "You warned me. I tried to listen, but I was just so angry. I know you did what you had to do and we won. Because of you. We won." With the ebbing of that first wave of near-hysteria, the exhaustion from the past year, the past twenty-four hours, was catching up with her. She quieted in his arms, his rhythmic stroking of her hair and the warmth of his contact made her eyelids droop.

"Will you destroy the body?" she whispered, drifting.

"Not yet. I have need of it," he replied quietly, still stroking her hair. She nodded once and drifted a bit more. Apparently he sensed her sleepiness, shifted, and then lifted her in his arms. She was too far gone to pay much heed. Through her haze she felt him lay her down on the bed and felt the covers being tucked around her. Her eyelids were as heavy as lead, but she struggled to open them one more time.

"Thank you, Professor. For everything."

His only answer was a slow, deep exhalation of breath. As she succumbed to her exhaustion, her lids lowered and then closed. She was so tired, was it possible she had seen what she thought she had? Just as she yielded to sleep . . .

. . . his black, black eyes . . . flashed red.

.

.

_Finite Narratio _

* * *

Author's Note: Yes! There will be a sequel! I've 2 -3 more stories to push out the door and then I'll get to putting this one to paper, so to speak.

Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
